


[podfic] Speechless, Over the Edge (I'm Just Breathless)

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, GQ photoshoot, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Being in love is a little more like being possessed by some weird reckless chaos demon than Mitch would’ve anticipated.00:27:26 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] Speechless, Over the Edge (I'm Just Breathless)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyinthesilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [speechless, over the edge (i'm just breathless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125734) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfspeachlessovertheedgeimjustbreathless) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AhsduSE-E32NagDlTZF8VAYcHrC116yp)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Happyinthesilence’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Yes, I’m aware of the spelling error everywhere. I noticed just after uploading the thing. I know.  
Thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 **Song credits:**[Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKpCDz0UjW4)


End file.
